Trading Views
by Kenshin Akagi
Summary: Rei Babylon was a lonely man, whose dream of peace has been replaced by a dream for death, and whose Faith in humanity is all but broken. But when he is summoned by Louise, can his faith be restored?


**_AN_****:**_** Bit of a taste of a few crossover ideas I have planned.**_

**Familiar of Zero Crossover.**

Rei opened his eyes, to see darkness all around him. He had failed yet again, and he was forced to live as his curse. No matter which world the Shinigami sent him to, not a single one was peaceful. He had tried of course, but even with the Rinnegan and the Juubi he was always doomed to fail...

And he would never _die._

That was his curse. Even if he died, whether it be by suicide or murder...he would wake up in the black room, until the Shinigami came to send him somewhere new. His goal in life used to be for peace...but now, all he wanted was to _die!_

Rei kept his eyes closed even as the Shinigami placed its hand on his shoulder. He was so tired, he couldn't even try to fight...

The Shinigami watched for what felt like ages, until it finally spoke with those three voices of its. One Male, one female, and...not human. "**You saved my realm...despite the fact I keep you from dying. I owe you a debt. Take what you wish." **Rei could hardly believe it. Finally, a chance to die...

Rei cracked one of his eyes open, and spoke in a harsh, grated tone. "You know what I want, Shinigami. I want my death. I want to pass on! End my Existence, Shinigami!" Rei glared at the Shinigami, who merely stared at him before withdrawing a knife. It placed the knife in front of him, and Rei understood the message. Use the knife to end your life yourself.

Rei silently picked up the knife, and stabbed it toward his throat. Finally, a chance to end it all...at least, until a small green light appeared to suck him in just as the knife touched his skin. The Shinigami appeared to have a shocked look on its face, before shrugging.

* * *

Louise Françoise was in the middle of her class in Tristain Academy, preparing to summon her familiar. Waving her wand around, she spoke the spell. "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental power, Heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!" Nothing happened, as the rest of the class began laughing at her, calling her by her nickname, Zero. Until...

A large flash of red light appeared, as a young man appeared kneeled over on the ground, nude. Nearly all the girls in the glass, (And a few dudes) wiped away their nosebleeds as they got a look at the guy. He was a young man, looking to be 19, with long shaggy white hair trailing down to his back, where it was tied in a ponytail. From what the students could see of his back, it was covered in scars. His left arm seemed to have once been damaged, and never fully recovered. As the man raised his face to look at the class, they caught a glimpse of what looked to be purple eyes with black rings, until the man blinked and they became a pale red.

He looked around the room until he caught sight of Louise, than immediately stood up when he saw her wand pointed at him, completely ignorant of the face he was nude and that his..._lower parts_ were hanging out. He strode over to her, and Louise gulped. "Y-you're my Familiar! So I have to complete the binding ritual!" The man stared at her, before talking slowly to himself.

"I...I was so close to death...and you saved me...you...YOU SAVED ME!" The man was suddenly in front of Louise, slamming her into the wall of the classroom at a speed that left everyone reeling. "Why? Why did you summon me! I was _so close...So goddamn close..._" The man looked straight into her eyes, and Louise felt as if he was staring at her, truly _at _her. "There...is a special move I use on people like you...Human Path..." The man placed his and Louise's forehead together, as he began pulling out both her soul and memories.

* * *

_The pink haired girl tried yet another time at the ice spell, only for her desk to blow up. The rest of the class began laughing at her._

_"There she goes...Louise the Zero, destroying something again..."_

* * *

Rei stood there for five minutes, before placing Louise's soul back into her body. He couldn't do it. How could he sentence her to death, after her first success? After all of those failed lessons, where she had to face the mocking of her peers? Maybe...he could handle being a Familiar for now. Rei gently set Louise down, calmly ignoring the small puddle of urine that had just flowed around her. "Well? Complete the ritual."

Louise gulped, than began speaking softly. "Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar..." Louise leaned forward and kissed Rei on the lips, than quickly recoiled back. Rei felt a burning sensation on his right hand...whatever the new seal was, it apparently made him her servant. Rei nodded, and picked up Louise in a bridal carry. "I am taking Louise-Sama to her room. Do not disturb her..." Rei briefly glared at a few people in the class, than used a Sunshin to reappear in Louise's room. Gently laying her on the bed, he used a quick dose of his chakra and put her to sleep. Seeing a pile of clothes in the corner, he made a shadow clone and pointed at the pile. The clone grumbled, before picking up the clothes and walking out.

Rei sighed, and lied down on the bed next to his Mistress, caring little for his state of undress. He'd have to make the most of this world for now.


End file.
